


Children of Disaster(Sequel to Daughter of Chaos)

by Madamrussia13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I love all my stories, Multi, Other, Similar to the first book, This Is STUPID, and so on - Freeform, but ya know, they're all my babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been almost 20 years since the marriage of Nico and Electra, and in that time they’ve had two children. A now sixteen year old daughter, named Aleena, and a ten year old son, named Damian. Things have settled down for the two, with no monsters trying to kill them. Electra works at a weather station and Nico is a police inspector of the NYPD. The two children attended a private school called ‘York Prep’ to which is the setting of where our story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Windy Day

“Ally!” Damian screams. I pop my earbuds out and look at my small brother. His black hair covering parts of his brown eyes. “You know if you pout like that to much your face will freeze like that.” I tease, wrapping my earbuds around my iPod and slid it in my pocket. “And you need to get a haircut.” I mention as we start to leave the school grounds. “Yeah, well... You shouldn’t listen to so much loud music or else you’ll go deaf.” I scoffed, flipping my long black hair behind me. “Sure, whatever.” I unlock our apartment door and walk in.

“Oh! There’s my two little devils!” Mom says coming to meet us at the front door. “Mom!” Damian yells, running into her arms. “Hey, mom, why are you home so early?” I ask, seeing that she’s not wearing one of her multi colored suits. “Well, I wasn’t feeling so well at work, so Kimmy filled in for me today.” She smiled. If I could describe my mother in one word it would be beautiful. Even at thirty-eight she looked great. Everyone says I look like her when she was around my age, but I don’t see it. She has high cheekbones and a sparkling personality. Me? I got her eyes, and to me that’s all I got.

“Ally? Are you okay?” Mom asked. I simply nodded. “I’m going to change.” I say, head towards my room. Stripping out of my uniform I put on a gray and white sweater, a black scort, navy blue boots over my black knee high socks, and the cross necklace dad gave me for my tenth birthday. My phone buzzed as I entered the kitchen. It was from dad. “Hey mom.” I say, placing a piece of gum in my mouth. “Dad says that a twenty-three nineteen is coming our way. What does that mean?” My mom dropped the pot she was cleaning and turned to me with wide eyes. “Oh Gods.” She whispered. “Kid! Grab your things, we need to leave. Now!”

“But mom--” Whatever Damian wanted to say was cut off by mom’s voice.

“I said NOW Damian!” She grabbed a black dufflebag and opened it. “Put your things in here! We don’t have much time.” Before we could ask anything more, mom pushed us into our rooms. I frantically started to pick out my favorite clothes and ran to put in into the duffle. All the while mom was muttering things like, ‘How did they find us?’ and ‘Why now?’

“Mom, were packed.” I declared after shoving Damian’s clothes in and zipping it up. “Good. Now--” Suddenly there was a burst of wind that blew our door off it’s hinges. I was on the floor, Damian under the table, and mom was hunched over the sink. I watched in horror as two men in black suits stepped into our home. "Targets found." One said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at my head. Time seemed to slow down as a mini tornado swept the two men out of the room and down the stairs. "Kids! Run!" Mom declared as we scrambled to our feet and ran for the fire escape. "Get to the car!" Mom screamed as she unlocked the doors to our family sedan. We pile in and mom doesn't even wait for us to buckle before she slammed her foot onto the gas pedal.

After the adrenaline had minimized and my heart had calmed I asked, "What the hell was that?!" Mom sighed. "Please don't speak like that." I groaned. "Fine. But what just happened?! Was it something about dad's work or something?" Mom rung her hands on the wheel. "Yes and no." She glanced at Damian and I who were in the backseat. "Your father and I are what you'd call... Special." She said, keeping her eyes on the growing sunset.

"What like are you in a program or something?" I asked. "Damian, do you remember when you had that project about Greece?" Damian nodded. "Do you remember the stories of demigods?" Again a nod. "Your father and I are one of them." There was a pause where my mouth hit the floor. "I'm sorry. What?!"

"Wow mom! That's so cool! Who's your mom?!" Damian asked. I hit him on the back of his head and mom giggled. "I'm the daughter of Eris and your father is the son of Hades." Mom laughed. "I still remember the day we met."

"Yeah. How did you and dad meet?" I asked. "You mean I never told you?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Well I was almost eighteen and I was roaming my school's grounds when I heard someone scream. When I went to check it out, I found your father stuck in a bush." Mom laughed. "He was charming in his own goofy way. I still remember all the fun we had we had when we were younger." She looked back at us. “Of course our greatest adventure was raising you two." Mom smiled.

"So where are we going?" I asked. "To camp. You'll be safe there, while I find your father." She mumbled the last part as she pulled over to the side of the road. "Get out." She said, opening the trunk. "Look!" Damian declared as we came to a tree. "It's the Golden Fleece from that one story!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh please." I mumble. "Alright. Take this." Mom handed me the bag. "Be nice to your brother and find Chiron in the Big House. And above all else, stay safe. I'll be back once I have your father." She hugged us and started back to the car. "Wait! Mom!" I called. "I said go!" She yelled, and a gust of wind pushed us back and down the back of the hill.

I groaned as I sit up. "Ally." Damian said, shaking my shoulder. "What?" I say gripping my head. "Look." His voice was just above a whisper as I turned to see what he was looking at. I gasped at what I saw. There was a cluster of temple like structures and then off to the side was a big blue house. "You think that's the Big House?" Damian asked. "I don't know. But I don't think we should-- and he's gone." I groaned as I chase after him. As we step onto the porch I feel a sense of nostalgia wash over me, but it washes off as Damian knocks on the big door. "Damian!" I hiss between clenched teeth. "What do you think you're doing?!" I grip his arm. "Hey, mom said find the Big House, right? And this is a big house. So I might as well try, right?"

"Look, just because that kinda makes sense doesn't mean you should knock on random doors!" Damian opened his mouth to say something when the door opened. "Hello?" A man in a wheelchair asked. "Hello sir. We're looking for a guy named Chiron." Damian started. "No we aren't." I interjected. "But mom said--"

"Pardon me. But is you mother Electra?" His face seemed to fill with wonder. "Um, yeah." I stutter, holding Damian close to me. "Ah. I see. So they found you." He muttered. “Come in, quickly.” He turned his chair around and we followed close behind him. “You can stay here for tonight. Then tomorrow we can get you into your house.” I yawned at the man’s words. “What house? And where are we?” I asked, rolling my shoulders back. “All your questions will be answered in due time. But for now have this room.” We stopped at a wooden door. “Sleep here and I’ll see you in the morning.” I was too tired to argue or even care so I did as I was told and opened the door to the room.

Falling face first onto the bed I cuddled with our dufflebag and fell asleep in seconds. Hopeing that I’d just wake up in my own bed and that all this was just a horrid dream. But I was wrong, oh so wrong.


	2. Allen Ford

“Ally! Get up!” Damian yells, shaking me violently. I groan. I was probably late for school and Mom sent Damian to wake me like she normally does. I yawned and stretched. “It’s okay Damian. I just need to grab my...” With my eyes still closed I felt around the bed for my phone but instead I felt a rough material. Opening my eyes I saw a room that wasn’t mine, and the rough material is a duffle bag.

“Come on! Chiron’s waiting for us!” Damian said, shaking me again. “Wait. Who’s Chiron?!” I called after my brother, scrambling out of the bed and putting on my boots. “Damian!” I call out of desperation as I make my way onto the porch of the house and trip on the welcome mat. “Oh, so graceful aren't we?” A sarcastic voice says. I look up to see a middle aged man in a hawaiian shirt, drinking a Diet coke. “Only 25 years left with no problems and then you and your brother just have to stir up trouble.” He grumbles. “Aw, Mr. D. You don’t really mean that do you?” Damian said as I got back on my feet. “Damian, what’s going on?” I whisper to him. “I’ll tell you what’s going on! You’re parents have just started Demigod War Two!” Mr. D announced as he took a sip of his Diet Coke.

“Dionysus. Calm yourself.” A new voice says. I look over to see an older man with deep golden brown hair with a scraggly beard to match. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red overcoat but the wear part was that below his waist was a white house body. My eye twitched. “Chiron, I got Ally up, just like you asked. Can we look around the camp now?” Damian asked hopefully. “Wait, wait, wait. I need an explanation and breakfast before we do anything or I might go crazy.” I say, rubbing my forehead. “Certainly. If you’ll just follow me.” The horse-man, Chiron, gestured for me to follow, but it wasn’t till Damian grabbed my hand and pulled did I actually move from my spot. “This way.” Damian whispered to me.

I followed them blindly to what looked like a giant dining hall. The pavilion is framed in Greek columns on a hill that overlooks the sea. There were no walls or roof and torches blaze from the columns and a central fire burning inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each table had a white cloth with purple trim and running through the center was a thin, gray scar-like crack. Chiron plopped us down at a table and set a plate with bread and assorted fruits in front of Damian and I. “Pisst. Tell the goblet what you want to drink.” Damian said. I rolled my eyes and said, “Cherry Dr. Pepper.” Suddenly reddish brown liquid started to fill the goblet. I must have looked ridiculous with my eyes wide and mouth wide because Damian snickered at me. I glared at him and started to eat my food.

It was gone in minutes. All the stress of being here and worrying about mom and dad really must have taken a toll on me, but I didn’t want Damian to see my anxiety. I wanted to make sure we all stayed calm. “So, the general idea of the camp is that, the temple looking houses are where we put the sons and daughters of the gods. Over there are the stables where we put the Pegisi. And this,” he gestured to a marble stadium like building. “This is where we teach our campers to fight.” I looked at all the people fighting. Especially the guys. They were just so... shiny. “Miss Ally. I can take that bag of yours, if you’d like.” Chiron said, taking the dufflebag away from me. “Mr. Ford will take it from here.” Chiron nodded to a guy fighting in the center of the colosseum and my face lit up like fire.

You know those memes you see about so n’ so doing something sexy and under it says, My Body Is Ready, or And All The Painties Dropped. I felt like both just hit me like a ton of bricks. He was tall, probably about six foot, and he was tan, like he worked out in the sun alot. His reddish brown hair was pushed back by the aviator sunglasses he wore and the white wife beater he had on clung to his chest while the dog tags around his neck clinked as it hit his chest. “Mr. Ford!” Chiron called and the guy turned his head. He said goodbye to his friend and jogged over to us. “So the infamous Di Angelo's. I haven’t gotten to meet you little man.” The guy ruffled Damian’s hair. “But it’s nice to see you again Al Bee.” He smiled and my heart lept into my throat. “I-I’m sorry, but how do you know me?” He sighed. “So it’s true. You really don’t remember. How dull.” He looked me in the eye and I stiffened. His eyes were chocolate brown but they seemed to have a subtle red mixed in. Like blood.

“I guess we’ll have to start over.” He stuck out his leather biker gloved hand. “I’m Allen Matrix Ford.” I took his hand gingerly. “And I’m Aleena Bianca di Angelo. It’s nice to meet you.” I blushed and couldn’t meet his eyes. “Were you her boyfriend?” Damian asked. My blush darkened and I removed my hand from Allen’s. “Damian!” I practically shrieked, but Allen just laughed. “Actually yes I was. I was also her first kiss.” He sent me a look and Damian gasped. “Really? Does that mean our dad has to interrogate you when he gets here?” I rolled my eyes remembering the dumb threat dad had made when I’d hit puberty.

“No, your father interrogates me every time he and your mother come to visit.” Allen laughed nervously. “Well, let’s get down to business.” He clapped his hands together. “We can’t really train in the arena, but I think my brother’s and sister’s wouldn’t mind if we used one of rooms in our cabin.” He started walking and Damian and I followed close behind. “By the way, Mr. Allen Sir. My name is Damian Barnat di Angelo. Barnat means I’m as strong as a bear. And Ally’s name means she’s the Bearer of Light.” I mentally face palmed. “Ya know,” Allen said. “I already knew that. Having your brain hardwired in Greek does that to you.” He shrugged and there was those damn butterflies again as I watched his back muscles flex. “Wow! You can read Greek? Just like that?” Allen nodded.

“Hey. What parent do you have? Is it Ares? You looked like an Ares son.” Damian asked. God he can never shut up. Allen’s eye narrowed. “No. Don’t mention those idiots to me. I’m the far from an Ares kid. Besides, my dad’s powers are so much cooler.” We stopped in front of a bronze cabin. The entrance is like a vault door, circular, and of thick metal. There were a lot of gears turning and smoke hissing. “Welcome to my cabin.” Allen said. My eyes were wide. He was a... was a...


	3. Learning With the di Angelo's!

He was a... He was a...

“Son of Hephaestus?!” I cried out. “Good. So you remembered. That’s good.” Allen smiled as he opened the door for us. In a sentence: The place was junky. There was scrap metal everywhere, there was firepole that led to a different floor and ropes everywhere. “Casey, do you have the blueprints on how to find that big room near the south quadrant of the cabin?” Allen asked. A young boy, probably no other than Damian, nodded and ran to god knows where to find what Allen needed. “Mr. Allen sir. If you're a son of Hephaestus why aren’t you horribly disfigured?” Damian ask. Even if I’d been wondering the same thing, I still hit Damian for actually saying it. Allen just laughed.

“Well, Hephaestus wasn’t really born defective. Hera just thought he wasn’t hunky enough to be a god and threw him off the side of Mount Olympus, causing his deformities. That’s why I’m not horribly disfigured, because it’s not a genetic thing. Besides, it helps when your mother was born into a family of supermodels.” He shrugged and took the blueprints from the boy who’d left to get them. “So you’re telling me that you’re famous?” Damian asked as Allen pulled a lamp down and opened a secret passage. “No. My mom was just born into the family, but she ran away at eighteen and joined the military. These are her’s.” Allen said, holding out his dog tags. “She met my dad in Rome while she was leave. Said he was a pretty cool guy. Course I wouldn’t know. Demigods rarely ever talk to their kids.”

In a flash something had dawned on me. “Wait. If this is a camp for Demigods, then how were Damian and I able to get passed the barriers I’m sure you have to save you from monsters?” Allen turned a little to smirk ever so slightly at me. “Finally she asks the million dollar question.” He sighed. “Children like you have never existed (according to our history books) so we made sure that the pups wouldn’t attack and that the barrier would let you pass. Which caused many of us Hephaestus kids to finally show how cool we can be so...” He smiled. “Thanks for that.”

“Wait!!! You have puppies?! Can I have one? I’ve always wanted a puppy!” Damian declared, his voice echoed in the long stair way. “Well, these are hell hounds so unless one warms up to you, you’ll get nowhere with them.” He groans. “The only two who really could get them to do anything was your mother and Percy Jackson.” My eyebrows scrunched. “You mean our Uncle Percy? Really? He doesn’t really seem like the dog type.” Allen laughed. “He is though and if you didn’t already know his dog and your mother’s dog are the ones that had the puppies in the first place.” I had to cover my mouth I was laughing so hard. “Oh God that’s beautiful!” If I could get a dollar for every time my mother and Uncle Percy argued I could finally by that fifty dollar dress I’ve wanted.... in three different colors. Holiday break was always my favorite because Aunt Annabeth would always bring over funny shaped cookies while mom fought Uncle Percy on how the lights should be placed on the tree. Dad was never one for Christmas but he’d still sit in his leather chair reading a book, with a smile on his face. I miss times like that.

“Watch your head.” Allen called out as he ducked under an arched doorway. Damian and I followed close behind him as we stepped into a large dim lit room shining with bronze armor and weapons. Punching bags, dummies, and gymnastic gear littered the floor. “Welcome to the Hephaestus cabin’s secret training room.” Allen said. “Grab a sword.” He instructed. The minute we turned our backs, torches flickered to life around the room. I yelped and grabbed Damian. “Relax, I just lit the oil. It’s not going to kill you.” Allen shrugged. But how did he... “How did you light--”

“Let’s grab some swords and start this session, shall we.” He said, cutting me off and placing a bronze sword in my hand. “First rule. Monsters can only be killed by bronze, gold, and stygian iron. Bronze is the easiest to come by and finding any weapon in stygian iron is like finding a needle in a hay stack. The only known weapons to be crafted with that type of iron is owned by your father, and Hades himself.” He gave Damian a smaller sword and a helmet. “Rule two. Fighting isn’t just lashing about. It’s like dancing or singing. It takes time to learn and perfect it.” He turned to me. “Attack me.” He said bluntly.

“But you’re not armed, I can’t just--”

“I’ll be fine. Just attack like you’re going to kill me.” My eyes widened at his words. I could tell that he was serious so maybe if I just run at him... “Here I come!” I announced as I charged Allen. Aiming for his head I closed my eyes as I brought the heavy sword down. In seconds I was on my back. Looking up at Allen, it looked like he hadn’t moved at all. “Is that really it? I expected more from you Al Bee.” He taunted me. I narrowed my eyes and stood. This time I aimed for his chest, eyes open. Yet when I was about to hit him, he brought his hands up and in a swift motion, pushed the blade away and I was on the floor again. “This is really sad. I had such high hopes for you Al Bee. Oh well, Damian, I guess it’s your turn.” That was it. That was the last straw.

Standing, I took a better stance, and gave into the anger that I had rilling inside my chest. “Allen.” I said darkly. “This fight isn’t over until I have you pinned on the ground!” With every word my voice got louder and angrier. I started to see red and I loved it. First I went for his heart and he blocked that. He smirked. His gloves started to turn bronze and covered his whole hand. “Fancy toy you got there. Shame I’ll have to turn it into scrap metal.” I laughed. “I’m not afraid Ally. Hit me with your best shot.” He said. I narrowed my eyes and charged again. Things started to happen in flashes. I was everywhere at once trying to hit him. The sound of our metal instruments of death clinging together was music to my ears. The way his face reeled in pain as I landed a cut on his shoulder made me laugh. “Who’s weak now?!” I screamed, throwing my sword to the side and leaping onto Allen, pushing him down. I finally had him pinned like I’d promised.

“There.” My breath was ragged and the red was leaving my vision. “I win.” I took a deep breath and sighed. “That was fun.” I smiled. “Are you two gonna kiss?” Damian piped up. I scrambled off Allen. “No! Don’t be ridiculous Damian.” I huffed and crossed my arms. Allen laughed as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I thought he was just gonna congratulate me, but instead I blushed mad red when I felt his lips on my cheek. “You did good.” He whispered in my ear. I shivered and pulled away from his grip. “Yeah. Thanks.” I muttered. “Mr. Allen sir. Ally cut you.” Damian pointed to the medium sized cut on Allen’s arm. He looked at in and ‘hmm’ed before taking off his shirt completely. “What are you doing?!” I shrieked, looking away. I heard a tearing noise and when I felt brave enough to look at him he was still shirtless but he’d ripped his shirt to semi-wrap his cut.

“There, all better.” He said. “Alright. It’s your turn Damian, just don’t go crazy on me.” Allen looked over at me and winked. I looked away blushing and sat down on a fallen barral.

 

Damian’s POV

They think I don’t know what’s going on, but I do. I’m smart like that. Grandpa says I get it from mom. It’s totally obvious that they want to kiss each other like in that one book mom read about the color gray. At least I think so. I’ve only ever read on part on it before mom screamed, making me drop it. Good times. Anyways, I’m Damian if you couldn’t already decipher that. I’m ten years old and I’m the smarter one if I do say so myself. Ever since I started school I’ve always gotten A’s in all fashion, while Ally’s only always gotten C’s at average, but that’s okay because what she lacks in brain power she makes up in her need to protect.

“Mr. Allen sir.” I yawned. “I’m tired! Can we go to bed now?” We were still in the gigantic room. I wasn’t really able to swing around my sword so Allen just let me hit a dummy, correcting me every once and I while. “Sure buddy. It’s probably past dinner already.” Allen said, stretching. “Wait!” Ally pouted. “We didn’t even have lunch and you’re saying we also missed dinner?” Allen nodded and Ally dramatically fell to the floor. “Really?” She whined. “But I’m so hungry.” She tends to do this when she’s in need of attention or just wants something in general. One time, dad wouldn’t let her go to Time Square with her friends so she just dropped to the floor and laid there till dad said she could go.

“Come on lazy.” Allen said before picking Ally up bridal style and then putting her over his shoulder. “I think we can sneak something before the harpies come out.” Ally let out another whine at Allen’s words. He rolled his eyes and gestured to me to follow him up the stairs. I think Ally fell asleep half way up, but when we reached the top she was on her feet heading towards the dinning palace.

“Sit here.” Allen said, sitting us down at a table. “I’ll be right back. Drink whatever till I get back. And keep quiet.” Allen looked kinda funny as he ran away with out his shirt on and when I turned to Ally to tell her so, she had a stupid starry-eyed look. I sighed. “You want him to be your Mr. Grey, right Ally?” I asked in all honesty. Ally choked on her drink. “Damian! How do you know about that?” I tilt my head. “What? You liking him or the Mr. Grey thing?”

“The Mr. Grey thing!” She shrieks. “Shh! Allen said to stay quiet.” I say. “And I read the back of mom’s book. She left it on the kitchen counter again, and she always got so blushy from it, I wanted to know why.” Ally lays her head in her hands. “Mom’s going to kill me.” She mutters. “And I don’t want him to be my Mr. Grey. No girl in the world wants a guy like him.”

“A guy like who?” Allen asks, two plates in his hands. Ally jumped and I snickered a little. “Nothing, just talking about a book.” Ally said, not looking at him. See, what Ally doesn’t understand is that I’ve see the health video so I know where babies come from and that he has a charger that fits into her wall socket. I’m not that oblivious, but trying to sound smart around my family has gotten to tiring so I play the innocent, untainted little brother. But they’re so wrong. It’s their own fault I suppose. For not thinking I can stand on my own two feet. Or as well as I can for being a ten year old. But enough about me. Let’s see what Ally’s doing inside that head of her’s. I bet it’s more entertaining than what’s happening on the outside.

 

Ally’s POV

 

Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! I curse repeatedly to myself as I try not to stare at Allen. How could he be so okay with having his eight pack showing? And doesn’t he know that it’s distracting? I’m trying to eat but everytime I take a bite I think of something dirty and I nearly choke! Dammit!

“Al Bee? You good?” Allen asks, making me do a hard swallow. “Yeah. I’m fine. Why?” I ask in one breath. “Um, well your face is really red. Do you have a fever?” He reaches for me but a practically swat his hand away. “I’m fine. I just-” Lie, lie, lie. Quickly lie! “I thought I heard a harpy!” I declared. Damian laughed. “This is cute.” He points to Allen and I. “What you two are doing.” And there was my blush. “Well if you heard a harpy then we should dispose of the evidence and get you two too you house.” Allen said, standing up to gather the plates. Gods, did he not know what he looks like? Do they not have mirrors at camp?!

“Right. Let’s go Ally!” Damian says chipperly as he follows Allen. “Wait up!” I call after them. A black house with green flames stood before us. “Welcome.” Allen said. “To the house of Hades and Eris.”

He was a... He was a...

“Son of Hephaestus?!” I cried out. “Good. So you remembered. That’s good.” Allen smiled as he opened the door for us. In a sentence: The place was junky. There was scrap metal everywhere, there was firepole that led to a different floor and ropes everywhere. “Casey, do you have the blueprints on how to find that big room near the south quadrant of the cabin?” Allen asked. A young boy, probably no other than Damian, nodded and ran to god knows where to find what Allen needed. “Mr. Allen sir. If you're a son of Hephaestus why aren’t you horribly disfigured?” Damian ask. Even if I’d been wondering the same thing, I still hit Damian for actually saying it. Allen just laughed.

“Well, Hephaestus wasn’t really born defective. Hera just thought he wasn’t hunky enough to be a god and threw him off the side of Mount Olympus, causing his deformities. That’s why I’m not horribly disfigured, because it’s not a genetic thing. Besides, it helps when your mother was born into a family of supermodels.” He shrugged and took the blueprints from the boy who’d left to get them. “So you’re telling me that you’re famous?” Damian asked as Allen pulled a lamp down and opened a secret passage. “No. My mom was just born into the family, but she ran away at eighteen and joined the military. These are her’s.” Allen said, holding out his dog tags. “She met my dad in Rome while she was leave. Said he was a pretty cool guy. Course I wouldn’t know. Demigods rarely ever talk to their kids.”

In a flash something had dawned on me. “Wait. If this is a camp for Demigods, then how were Damian and I able to get passed the barriers I’m sure you have to save you from monsters?” Allen turned a little to smirk ever so slightly at me. “Finally she asks the million dollar question.” He sighed. “Children like you have never existed (according to our history books) so we made sure that the pups wouldn’t attack and that the barrier would let you pass. Which caused many of us Hephaestus kids to finally show how cool we can be so...” He smiled. “Thanks for that.”

“Wait!!! You have puppies?! Can I have one? I’ve always wanted a puppy!” Damian declared, his voice echoed in the long stair way. “Well, these are hell hounds so unless one warms up to you, you’ll get nowhere with them.” He groans. “The only two who really could get them to do anything was your mother and Percy Jackson.” My eyebrows scrunched. “You mean our Uncle Percy? Really? He doesn’t really seem like the dog type.” Allen laughed. “He is though and if you didn’t already know his dog and your mother’s dog are the ones that had the puppies in the first place.” I had to cover my mouth I was laughing so hard. “Oh God that’s beautiful!” If I could get a dollar for every time my mother and Uncle Percy argued I could finally by that fifty dollar dress I’ve wanted.... in three different colors. Holiday break was always my favorite because Aunt Annabeth would always bring over funny shaped cookies while mom fought Uncle Percy on how the lights should be placed on the tree. Dad was never one for Christmas but he’d still sit in his leather chair reading a book, with a smile on his face. I miss times like that.

“Watch your head.” Allen called out as he ducked under an arched doorway. Damian and I followed close behind him as we stepped into a large dim lit room shining with bronze armor and weapons. Punching bags, dummies, and gymnastic gear littered the floor. “Welcome to the Hephaestus cabin’s secret training room.” Allen said. “Grab a sword.” He instructed. The minute we turned our backs, torches flickered to life around the room. I yelped and grabbed Damian. “Relax, I just lit the oil. It’s not going to kill you.” Allen shrugged. But how did he... “How did you light--”

“Let’s grab some swords and start this session, shall we.” He said, cutting me off and placing a bronze sword in my hand. “First rule. Monsters can only be killed by bronze, gold, and stygian iron. Bronze is the easiest to come by and finding any weapon in stygian iron is like finding a needle in a hay stack. The only known weapons to be crafted with that type of iron is owned by your father, and Hades himself.” He gave Damian a smaller sword and a helmet. “Rule two. Fighting isn’t just lashing about. It’s like dancing or singing. It takes time to learn and perfect it.” He turned to me. “Attack me.” He said bluntly.

“But you’re not armed, I can’t just--”

“I’ll be fine. Just attack like you’re going to kill me.” My eyes widened at his words. I could tell that he was serious so maybe if I just run at him... “Here I come!” I announced as I charged Allen. Aiming for his head I closed my eyes as I brought the heavy sword down. In seconds I was on my back. Looking up at Allen, it looked like he hadn’t moved at all. “Is that really it? I expected more from you Al Bee.” He taunted me. I narrowed my eyes and stood. This time I aimed for his chest, eyes open. Yet when I was about to hit him, he brought his hands up and in a swift motion, pushed the blade away and I was on the floor again. “This is really sad. I had such high hopes for you Al Bee. Oh well, Damian, I guess it’s your turn.” That was it. That was the last straw.

Standing, I took a better stance, and gave into the anger that I had rilling inside my chest. “Allen.” I said darkly. “This fight isn’t over until I have you pinned on the ground!” With every word my voice got louder and angrier. I started to see red and I loved it. First I went for his heart and he blocked that. He smirked. His gloves started to turn bronze and covered his whole hand. “Fancy toy you got there. Shame I’ll have to turn it into scrap metal.” I laughed. “I’m not afraid Ally. Hit me with your best shot.” He said. I narrowed my eyes and charged again. Things started to happen in flashes. I was everywhere at once trying to hit him. The sound of our metal instruments of death clinging together was music to my ears. The way his face reeled in pain as I landed a cut on his shoulder made me laugh. “Who’s weak now?!” I screamed, throwing my sword to the side and leaping onto Allen, pushing him down. I finally had him pinned like I’d promised.

“There.” My breath was ragged and the red was leaving my vision. “I win.” I took a deep breath and sighed. “That was fun.” I smiled. “Are you two gonna kiss?” Damian piped up. I scrambled off Allen. “No! Don’t be ridiculous Damian.” I huffed and crossed my arms. Allen laughed as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I thought he was just gonna congratulate me, but instead I blushed mad red when I felt his lips on my cheek. “You did good.” He whispered in my ear. I shivered and pulled away from his grip. “Yeah. Thanks.” I muttered. “Mr. Allen sir. Ally cut you.” Damian pointed to the medium sized cut on Allen’s arm. He looked at in and ‘hmm’ed before taking off his shirt completely. “What are you doing?!” I shrieked, looking away. I heard a tearing noise and when I felt brave enough to look at him he was still shirtless but he’d ripped his shirt to semi-wrap his cut.

“There, all better.” He said. “Alright. It’s your turn Damian, just don’t go crazy on me.” Allen looked over at me and winked. I looked away blushing and sat down on a fallen barral.

 

Damian’s POV

They think I don’t know what’s going on, but I do. I’m smart like that. Grandpa says I get it from mom. It’s totally obvious that they want to kiss each other like in that one book mom read about the color gray. At least I think so. I’ve only ever read on part on it before mom screamed, making me drop it. Good times. Anyways, I’m Damian if you couldn’t already decipher that. I’m ten years old and I’m the smarter one if I do say so myself. Ever since I started school I’ve always gotten A’s in all fashion, while Ally’s only always gotten C’s at average, but that’s okay because what she lacks in brain power she makes up in her need to protect.

“Mr. Allen sir.” I yawned. “I’m tired! Can we go to bed now?” We were still in the gigantic room. I wasn’t really able to swing around my sword so Allen just let me hit a dummy, correcting me every once and I while. “Sure buddy. It’s probably past dinner already.” Allen said, stretching. “Wait!” Ally pouted. “We didn’t even have lunch and you’re saying we also missed dinner?” Allen nodded and Ally dramatically fell to the floor. “Really?” She whined. “But I’m so hungry.” She tends to do this when she’s in need of attention or just wants something in general. One time, dad wouldn’t let her go to Time Square with her friends so she just dropped to the floor and laid there till dad said she could go.

“Come on lazy.” Allen said before picking Ally up bridal style and then putting her over his shoulder. “I think we can sneak something before the harpies come out.” Ally let out another whine at Allen’s words. He rolled his eyes and gestured to me to follow him up the stairs. I think Ally fell asleep half way up, but when we reached the top she was on her feet heading towards the dinning palace.

“Sit here.” Allen said, sitting us down at a table. “I’ll be right back. Drink whatever till I get back. And keep quiet.” Allen looked kinda funny as he ran away with out his shirt on and when I turned to Ally to tell her so, she had a stupid starry-eyed look. I sighed. “You want him to be your Mr. Grey, right Ally?” I asked in all honesty. Ally choked on her drink. “Damian! How do you know about that?” I tilt my head. “What? You liking him or the Mr. Grey thing?”

“The Mr. Grey thing!” She shrieks. “Shh! Allen said to stay quiet.” I say. “And I read the back of mom’s book. She left it on the kitchen counter again, and she always got so blushy from it, I wanted to know why.” Ally lays her head in her hands. “Mom’s going to kill me.” She mutters. “And I don’t want him to be my Mr. Grey. No girl in the world wants a guy like him.”

“A guy like who?” Allen asks, two plates in his hands. Ally jumped and I snickered a little. “Nothing, just talking about a book.” Ally said, not looking at him. See, what Ally doesn’t understand is that I’ve see the health video so I know where babies come from and that he has a charger that fits into her wall socket. I’m not that oblivious, but trying to sound smart around my family has gotten to tiring so I play the innocent, untainted little brother. But they’re so wrong. It’s their own fault I suppose. For not thinking I can stand on my own two feet. Or as well as I can for being a ten year old. But enough about me. Let’s see what Ally’s doing inside that head of her’s. I bet it’s more entertaining than what’s happening on the outside.

 

Ally’s POV

 

Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! I curse repeatedly to myself as I try not to stare at Allen. How could he be so okay with having his eight pack showing? And doesn’t he know that it’s distracting? I’m trying to eat but everytime I take a bite I think of something dirty and I nearly choke! Dammit!

“Al Bee? You good?” Allen asks, making me do a hard swallow. “Yeah. I’m fine. Why?” I ask in one breath. “Um, well your face is really red. Do you have a fever?” He reaches for me but a practically swat his hand away. “I’m fine. I just-” Lie, lie, lie. Quickly lie! “I thought I heard a harpy!” I declared. Damian laughed. “This is cute.” He points to Allen and I. “What you two are doing.” And there was my blush. “Well if you heard a harpy then we should dispose of the evidence and get you two too you house.” Allen said, standing up to gather the plates. Gods, did he not know what he looks like? Do they not have mirrors at camp?!

“Right. Let’s go Ally!” Damian says chipperly as he follows Allen. “Wait up!” I call after them. A black house with green flames stood before us. “Welcome.” Allen said. “To the house of Hades and Eris.”


	4. Journey to the Past

Long ago in the years of ancient Greece, after the world had been divided amongst the top three gods, Zeus, god of sky, Poseidon, god of water, and Hades, god of the Underworld, the pit of Tartarus was formed under the Underworld. And in this pit there lived a trapped goddess by the name, Eris. She was forced to live her life in the shadows because her powers scared everyone and with her being a young goddess she wasn’t able to control them as well as the elder gods. She was teased for her looks and spent most of her time looking at the rocky sky above her. It was her one wish to be rid of this horrid black hole that had swallowed her life.

Then, as luck would have it, the Lord Hades was walking along the edge of Tartarus, being a young and beginning god himself he didn’t fear the pit. That’s when he heard crying. It was soft and nothing like the howls he normally heard from this pit. No, it was more feminine and strangely captivating. He dared to look over the edge to see a beautiful woman, the goddess Eris. He called to her. “Hello my lady! Are you alright?” The woman seemed shocked as she looked up. “You shouldn’t look at me!” She cried, covering her face. Her siblings had all told her that she was the ugliest of all of them and with no second opinion she had no choice but to believe them. So when she saw this god she hid to not offend him.

Yet his next words confused her greatly. “Why wouldn’t I look at a woman as beautiful as you, my dear?” Eris’ eyes started to dry. “What is your name stranger?” She called up to him. “I am known as the god Hades! And who might you be?”

“They call me the goddess Eris my lord.” She curtseyed and Hades allowed her name to fall from his lips. “Stay here my lady. I shall return and save you from your pit of sorrows!” He declared. Eris gave a shallow and bitter laugh. She thought he was lying to her. Who would waste time on her, of all people. But to her surprise, as promised, Hades brought some rope for her to climb and soon she was out of that dark pit she’d once called home.

Hades and Eris had seven children called The Seven Deadly Sins. The first out was Lust or Lussuria, she took the form of a young woman with shining red hair and the body of a goddess. The next child was Gluttony or Okui, he took the form of a plump child, always eating his pain away. The third child was another son, Greed or Gier, who was always dressed in gold and always stayed a young man by killing people when it wasn’t their time to die. The fourth and fifth children were a set of twins, Wrath and Envy or Ira and Invidia. They are twins with back hair creepy eyes and one loves pink and the other loves purple. Eris’ final child was Pride or Stolz, he’s always covered in bandages and has a crutch because of his pride putting him in situations he can’t get out of.

Everything was going well, until the fatal Persephone incident happened. Hades had been tricked into thinking he loved Persephone more than Eris and ended up putting Eris right back into the hole she’d come from. Once the spell had lifted it was already too late. I’d been like a massive hangover for him. He’d cast away his only love and had forced an innocent girl to live with him. He couldn’t face to look at himself in the mirror anymore till he came up with a plan. He’d have a son and she’d have a daughter. That way their love can be connected through their children.

“But that’s horrible!” I said. “Why couldn’t they just have an affair like I know gods can do.” I crossed my little arms and huffed. I was only five now, almost six. “Well,” A ten year old Allen said. “Hades is an honorable man. If he was married, he wouldn’t want to hurt his new wife. Not all guys are jerks Al Bee.” Allen said was we walked around camp. “Think of it like this. If they hadn’t done what they did then you wouldn’t be here now.” He said, flicking my forehead. I rubbed my head. “I guess.”

“Also. You wouldn’t have met me and we’d never have become friends.” He smiled with a gap in his teeth from him losing his tooth earlier that day. “Al, how’d you lose your toof?” I asked. He blushed. “My brother and I had a fight is all. It’s no big deal. We always fight before he leaves for Paris.”

“Why don’t you ever go with him?” I ask. He slowed down and put his hands in his pockets. “Because he thinks I’m a freak. I know he does!” He kicks up some dirt. “That’s why he leaves because he doesn’t want all his potential girlfriends to think he cares for me. Sure he might bring me something to tinker with sometimes, but I know he’s just distracting me from getting in his way.” I reached out to touch him but at the touch he was scolding hot. “Owie!” I scream, sticking my hand in my mouth. “I’m sorry Al Bee!” He said, taking my hand in his. “Does it really hurt?” He asked frantically. “It just burns a wittle.” Allen blows on my finger tips. “I’m so sorry. Leo and I haven’t really worked on the whole control the rage thing.” He gives a weak smile.

“What do you even work on with Mr. Valdez, Allen? He seems a little crazy.” I say, thinking about Uncle Percy and daddy’s friend. “Well we work on--” He was cut off by my mom calling for me. “I have to go now.” I say, moving away from Allen. “Wait!” He stops me and gives me a kiss. RIGHT ON THE LIPS! I scream, minorly from the fact that daddy says that all boys have cooties, except for the ones he says don’t. “BYE ALLEN!” I scream, tearing away from his grip and heading towards my mother. If I’d know that I wouldn’t be back to see Allen for another eleven years, I might have kissed back....


	5. Siblings

I woke up with a splitting headache from my dream and since they had no straightener, my hair had reverted to it’s curly state from my shower last night. I sighed and climbed out of bed. Dawning a new bra and underwear I started to pick out my outfit, finally deciding on a yellow, long sleeved, V-neck, a black skirt, with tights that looked like knee high socks with kitties at the top. With all of this on, Damian burst through my door. “Ally! It’s Allen! He and this other guy are fighting and it looks real bad!” My eyes widened. There was no doubt in my mind on who Allen was fighting with. “Give me a sec!” I say throwing on my black boots.

Running behind Damian, we both make it to the huge circle that’s gathered at the fighting arena. “Give up you heartless bastard!” I heard Allen yell. I squeeze through the crowd till I’m in the front and can see Allen and his opponent clearly. “While you’ve been off seducing whores I’ve been here fighting, you stand no chance.” I looked at the man across from Allen. He had strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, and a cigarette in his mouth. He wore a red flannel shirt, blue jeans, and black aviators. “Zays ze boy who couldn’t even keep his temperature below boiling.” He said with a strong French accent. There were some snickers from the crowd. Allen growled. “At least I’m not a RAPE BABY!” He screamed.

That seemed to be the last straw for the French guy, because he launched himself at Allen. Of course Allen blocked and countered with punch to the stomach which landed perfectly might I say. The French guy made a gasping sound as he dropped to his knees in shock. Allen took his foot and flipped his opponent on his back. “Seriously Matt? One punch and you’re down? Some son of Ares you are.” Allen said. Matt narrowed his eyes and stood. Picking up his fallen aviators he closed then and they turned into a spear. “Remember brother. Zoo might ‘ave ‘ad Leo Valdez. But I had Clarisse La Rue!” Allen smirked and shook his hands to his sides, making his bronze gloves to appear. “Bring it.” Allen said.

Metal clanking together. That was all I could hear. My vision started to blur, and things started to turn black and white. I wanted to help Allen but if I stepped in, would he be mad? But if I don’t step in he could get hurt and I couldn’t deal with that. I stepped forward but as soon as I did, a gust of wind rushed in and the two boys went flying into the lake. When color started to return, the memory that Allen couldn’t swim hit me and I ran to help him out of the water. As I ran to the lakeside Matt popped up and looked at me. “Don’t worry Mi Am--”

“Where’s Allen?!” I screamed at him. Looking for bubbles or his body. Matt looked confused and I just rolled my eyes. Stepping into the water I started to call his name till he flopped out of the water like a epileptic dolphin. “Allen!” I cried grabbing him and dragging him to shore. I set his head on my lap. The water that was on his body started to fizz away in the form of steam. “Allen speak to me! Don’t you dare play with me or I will kill you.” I threatened. A group had formed around Matt, Allen, and I. Matt looked confused at my actions. I sighed. “You own me so big for this.” I muttered in Allen’s ear. I set his head down and pumped on his chest multiple times before leaning down to his lips. I plugged his nose and just as our lips brushed, he violently turned on his side and spat out water. I gave a sigh of relief. “Good. You’re alive.” I said cradling his head to my chest.

It took him a moment but when he truly regained consciousness he blushed and pushed me away. “God Ally! A V-neck, really? That’s so indecent!” I laughed. “You’re an idiot Allen. Let’s get you up.” I said, pulling on his arm. Completely ignoring Matt as Allen and I walk past him. “Wait!” Matt called after us. I turned to him with a glare. “What’s your name?” He asked. I rolled my eyes and continued walking away. “You okay?” I asked. Allen’s face was bright red. “I would be if you’d put something on I can’t see down.” He said, making me laugh. "Sure. Right after I know you're okay. By a professional.” He chuckled. “Sure. Anything for you Ally.” I blush as I continue to carry him to the infirmary.


End file.
